Grand Theft Auto: Alternate Beginning
by SerpintineSnake
Summary: WHen Joey Klon is sent to Vice City for prison and gets bail by his Uncle- what's going to happen?


Grand Theft Auto Fan Fiction Chapter 1: Freedom Run  
  
It was 3 years ago. A rainy day was passing on by as the windshield wipers took off the rain on Joey's car window. He was wearing a ski mask, had two other people in the backseat, four Ruger's, 2 Spaz Shotguns, and 10 grenades. It was a big robbery. Joey quickly sped up in the Sentenial as they reached the Liberty City National Bank.loaded with cash. They all said their prairs as all of them got out - armed with Rugers. They ran in and Joey quickly yelled "This is a robbery- hit the alarm and you die! All people on the ground!" Everybody obeyed as Joey's voice was spoken. "You! Bank teller, load the bag with cash.100's." Joey and his other 2 buddies Fred Dunst and Ryan Camalari were both looking at the door. The bank teller had finished loading the bag with all the money being very careful not to make the three men mad. Joey grabbed the bag and waved his hand towards the door signaling his friends to the door as they ran out. S.W.A.T was already after them. Joey got in the car and waited for the other and his hit the gas. They flew forward at top speed and swerved to the right and were rammed by the S.W.A.T van. As they yelled, Joey said to throw the grenades at the s.w.a.t vans. Ryan pulled the pin and threw it out the window, clinking off the trunk and landing right under the s.w.a.t van.it exploded and only six federal veichles were left chasing them. While Joey wasn't looking, Ryan and Fred shook their heads.  
"Joey, we think is for the better of you." Ryan said and opened the car door and Fred pushed him out, his body smacking on the pavement. The other s.w.a.t van stopped right in front of him as two men came out guns to his head.Joey was now in Liberty City Prison. It had been 3 years since that fateful robbery and Joey thought about it every day. Then, his hope's had raised. He was being transferred out of Liberty City to Vice City Prison with the option of bail. Joey was tooken by a private plane with only cuffs on his arms and legs. He sat down waiting to get to Vice City hoping to god his Uncle Ken Rosemberg was still down there. He was a lawyer who had special ties with Sonny Forrelli somehow.  
The next day, they had arrived in Escobar International Airport. They took a squad car and drove to the prison. Joey walked to the warden who wanted to ask him a few questions first.  
"Mr. Joey Klon.You have been charged with bank robbery and assualt with a deadly weapon. Not to mention that you helped the ones get away." The warden said chiefly.  
"No, no no! I did take place in the bank robbery but I didn't shoot anybody. They pushed me out of the car to stop the cops I guess but it's been 3 years and I've been sentenced to 15 and I'd like to have 5 with bail." Joey argued.  
"Listen Mr. Klon - you will need to control your tounge until I'm finished. Like I was saying, I have shortened your sentence to 7 years with the option of bail.Keep in mind all rules apply from up north." the warden told him. Joey sepnt the next 5 days in prison until he was able to get a visitor. His uncle had appeared as Joey sat on one side and Ken sat on the other.  
"Joey! It's been 8 years since I've last seen you.and look - your already in jail.well I scraped enough money to bail you out but one of my connectors wants a deal from you if he's going to pay for your bail. If I'm to bail you out, we're going to have to visit a group of cubans and get 20 keys of coke. It's easy, just hope to god that the feds don't find out." Ken said all very fast. "Now, I'll contact the warden- you wait here." Ken then walked out heading towards the wardens office coming back later with the warden.  
"I knew you would ask somebody for bail but 5 days in just seems a little to early.most people say 20 before they leave." The warden said with his southern accent. "Now, Ken is bailing you out for $30,000 but if you do one more crime that's large enough to give you a jail sentence- we're putting you in for life. Don't screw this up Mr. Klon. You've been given a nice clean slate to work with." After an hour or so, Ken took Joey into his Sentenial and started to drive to the boatyard.  
"They should be around here somewhere.it's 6:30 P.M. just like they asked." Ken said looking at his watch. "Oh wait, here comes the chopper." As chopper landed about 50-60 yards away from the car as Joey walked out with 2 briefcases.  
"You got the money?" The man with a cuban accent asked.  
"You got the drugs?" Joey asked the cuban.  
"Twenty-Keys my friend.100% grade-a columbian." The cuban answered.  
"Ten-Million dollars.20's and 50's.used." Joey responded. They exchanged as Joey noticed some shuffling behind a few crates. "Ken, I have a bad feeling about this." Suddenly, gunfire was shot as Joey rolled on the ground and jumped in the car window. The gunfire pierced the roof and hit the sides but Ken quickly sped away.  
"Please tell me you still got the drugs and money." Ken asked Joey as he put the pedal to the metal.  
"The hell I didn't.It was me or the stuff and I'm voting me." Joey yelled back lightly. "The hell Ken- don't expect me to stick my neck out for Sonny."  
"Joey, I don't think you understand. Sonny is way to powerful to mess with.he has people everywhere you can imagine.that's why you never double- cross a two-faced idiot like Sonny. I don't like him either but I can't refuse or it's my ass." Ken told him back parking in the alleyway. "What the hell are we gonna do- Sonny DOES have my ass.oh shit.."  
"Hey! Ken, we can sort this out if it means that much. We just gotta find who took our cash and coke, kill them, and I go back up north to Sonny happily. Don't say one WORD to Sonny.tell him not to come down here- let us go up there. Now- this will take some time so come up with every excuse in the book for Sonny." Joey explained. "Now, I'm going to go to the hotel and stay there. You get some sleep.' As Kent got out of his car, Joey started the Sentenial again as the engine roared to life and went out the other side of the alleyway. He drove through the streets with his new freedom. It had been three damn years since he had done anything.he'd thought he'd have a little fun. He drove all around town but as a storm rolled in- he quickly started to drive to the hotel. He parked it in the parking lot behind and ran for the entrance in the front. 


End file.
